


Merry-ish Christmas With Pirates

by orphan_account



Series: Harry's Incident. [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alan's a creep, Audrey is naive, Author Is Sleep Deprived, CARLOS STOP EATING THE CHOCLATE!!, Carlos is to freaking awesome, Chad is not there, Enjoy some new looks, F/M, Gil is gay, Jane is just as sweet, Jay is bi, M/M, Merry Christmas, Uma is stubborn/protective, harry is protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 3 years after Harry's accident, he and Uma are thriving. During a Christmas get together, Audrey shows up with one solid thing to ruin this Christmas...Alan, Uma's EX
Relationships: Audrey/Original-Character-ALAN, Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Carlos de Vil/Jane, Harry Hook/Uma, Jay/Gil
Series: Harry's Incident. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564936
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy the story AND the new looks at the end!

_4 days til christmas_

“We wish you a merry Christmas! And a Happy New year!!” Gil sang as he helped Harry put up the tree. It had been 3 years since Harry’s... _incident_ as he and Uma called it, and he was thriving.

Harry had changed his style, choosing a white T and a dark red bomber jacket and ripped black jeans. He wore a family heirloom ring with a golden jewel and a ring Uma had gotten him. On his left wrist he wore many braclet and he wore a few on his right. He wore a silver beaded necklace, connected by a ring that draped across his chest. 

Uma had taken a liking to a blue leather jacket with a hood on it, jeans with rips in them, and some of Harry’s old boots from when he was younger. She had on a ring that had some sort of blue stone and diamonds and a ring that was an octopus wrapped around her finger. Two years ago, Harry had gifted her a shell locket that she had on almost every second of everyday.

“Gil, don’t lean et to the right!! Go left!” Harry complained, pushing to the left so the tree would go up. Uma was standing behind them next to Mal, laughing so hard she nearly fell. Harry looked back and smiled as the tree finally fell perfectly into place. 

Uma walked over to him and kissed his cheek softly. “It looks great, Harry.” Gil looked wounded for a moment, and Uma laughed. “You did great to, Gil.”

“Like, seriously!” Mal said, laughing as she inspected it. “You guys know how to pick a tree.” A small boy, not much of 2 waddled in. He had pale skin and brown hair with green piercing eyes. Behind him, Ben was following with a worried expression.

“Bengy, come on bud, it’s time for your bath!” Ben tried, but the boy just ran around Mal and hid behind Uma and Harry, whom Bengy had deemed impenetrable. Uma and Harry chuckled, though Ben didn’t find it funny. The poor man had grown paler and had bags under his eyes. Harry had pity and picked up Bengy from behind his leg.

“Come now, lad, let your father give ye a bath then you can play.” Bengy didn’t seem to understand him, choosing to play with his jacket collar instead. Harry laughed, and the small lad put his smaller hands on Harry’s cheek. Harry laughed, handing Bengy off to the clearly exhausted Ben.

“Thank you, Harry.” Ben said, exiting the room with little Bengy. Harry smiled and returned to Uma’s side, sneakily wrapping an arm around her and kissing her cheek. Uma smiled, punching his side playfully. Harry laughed and leaned down to kiss her. Uma happily obliged, giving him a sweet and loving kiss.

“Heeeey!” Both of them jumped as Audrey walked in. She was wearing a beautiful pink dress and had on even pinker high-heels. Her hair was still colored, and her smile was ever bright.

Uma smiled and walked up to her. “Hey girl! Don’t you look pretty!” Uma smiled and inspected the dress, “Did Evie make it?”

“Indeed she did!” Audrey squeaked, and Harry went to work decorating the tree.

“You didn’t come alone, did you? I mean come on, where’s Chad?” Uma looked around her shoulder for any signs of the blonde haired idiot. But there was no one there, not even Ben chasing little Bengy around.

“No actually, my new boyfriend is just getting us settled in our room. Alan’s such a great guy!” Harry dropped the ornament in his hands, and it smashed into pieces on the wooden floor. Uma froze at the name, only coming to reality when Harry placed his hand on her shoulder.

“D-did you just say-” Uma started, but was cut off when a tan, handsome, and tall man walked in. He had brown hair, and hazel eyes. He wore a designer coat and jeans with Air Jordan 11’s.

“Uma,” He said in a chirpy Irish accent, “Great to see ya!”

Harry growled lowly behind Uma. “Alan.” He spat.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary, just read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Did you know he was going to be here?” Harry asked as he unpacked his bag in his and Uma’s room. Uma glared across the bed at him as she put one of her shirts in a drawer.

“I wouldn’t have come if I knew he would be here, Harry.” Harry sighed, continuing to put his jeans away. He glanced over at Uma, who was ignoring him and putting things away. Harry frowned and crawled across the bed, hugging her around the waist. She smiled softly as his arms wrapped around her from behind and he laid his chin on her shoulder.

“Being cute won’t get you out of the dog house, Harry…” He whined and pouted, making his girlfriend laugh.

“See? Being cute does help.” He smiled and kissed her shoulder softly. Uma turned and kissed him softly.

“No, but I know other ways you can make it up to me…” 

**FLASH FORWARD TO AFTER THE NITTY GRITTY (No smut)**

Harry lazily gazed over at Uma with a smirk. “Love,” He said, turning over and leaning his head in his palm. “I need ta ask ye somethin’”

“What?” Uma asked, rolling her eyes slightly at ho Harry attempted to drape himself on her. He ended up with one arm around her and his head on her shoulder.

“If I were to, I don’t know…” He leaned in closer and smiled. “Ask you to—” Someone opened the door, and they both turned their heads in surprise. Evie stared back at them, half-surprised half-flustered by seeing both of them naked in bed together. Thank God for blankets.

“Yes?” Uma deadpanned as Harry laid back down with a huff.

“I-uh- I-I just came to tell you dinner will be soon!!” Evie squeaked. “I didn’t mean to intrude!” She shut the door quickly and Harry chuckled.

“Am I that scary, love?” Uma laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, making him sigh contently.

“Nah, your to cute. Anyways, what were you saying?” Harry panicked for a split second, then decided to just relax.

“It can wait, Uma...It can wait.” He made sure the small box behind the dresser was hidden well before snuggling up to Uma.

At dinner, things got even worse.

“So…” Ben said sheepishly as he saw the tension between Harry, Uma, and Alan. “How do you all know each-other?”

“Oh,” Alan said, finishing a bite of his pork. “Me and Uma used to date!” He said it with a smile and then a glint in his eye.

Harry cleared his throat beside Uma and took a bite of his food. Uma smirked at Harry and kissed his cheek, just to watch Alan squirm a bit. Harry smiled and went back to eating.

“Oh,” Ben said in confusion. “I always thought Uma and Harry were always together…”

“Well,” Alan stated, clearly a bit more unenthusiastic. “For awhile I thought we were good. Then she up and left me out of the blue...For him, no less.” Harry let his fork drop as he sat back with a glare.

“And that's supposed to mean what, exactly?”

“Well, I mean you had to risk a suicide attempt just to get a girlfriend,” Alan remarked smugly. “Quite sad really…”

Uma put her hand on Harry’s knee, seeing him tense up and grab the steak knife closest to him. Harry growled, his eyes going deep red.

“That,” He spat in anger, “Is none of your concern.”

“Alan, please try to be more respectful!” Ben glared. Alan and Ben were brothers, which was why he was here in the first place.

“I apologize…” Alan stated, “I didn’t think before I spoke.” He looked at Harry, “Please forgive me.”

Harry just glared, “Think before you speak.” And dinner went on.

Suddenly, Jay walked in. “Hey guys, sorry I’m late!” He gave everyone a hug and kissed Gil tenderly. Harry growled and Uma laughed softly at Gil’s loved expression.

“How was the trip here, Jay?” Mal asked, smiling as he took his seat next to Gil.

“Well, it was quite nice actually! Had to stop for some food at  _ Be Our Guest Diner  _ And Mrs. Pots wanted to hear all about our adventures!” Jay laughed, “It was awesome catching up with her!”

Harry was smiling again and that's when it happened…

Uma’s stomach felt twisted and funny, and she stood, running to the bathroom. She barely made it in time before she spilled what was left of the dinner. She heard worried, quick footsteps before Harry knocked on the door concernedly.

“Love, are you alright?” He asked.

“Y-yeah…” Uma said weakly. “I just feel really sick right now…” Harry opened the door and st next to her, frowning.

“Somethin’ ye ate, lass?” Uma leaned her head on his chest and sighed.

“I guess…”

**Author's Note:**

> I promised ye new looks, have them. In order.  
> Alan, Harry, Uma.


End file.
